After The Battle
by MoonlightPath666
Summary: This is about what happens to harry and ginny right after the Final battle .It also includes other characters.H/G R/H B/F L/D
1. Chapter 1

**_This is about what happens right after the battle Ginny's and harry's point of view_ , it is not very well written.**

* * *

**Tom Riddle hit the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, the white hands empty, the snakelike face vacant and unknowing. Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse, and Harry stood with two wands in his hand, staring down at his enemy's shell.**

**Ginny's POV **

The first thought that went through my head was "It's over. He's dead" **.**There was a second of silence and then screams and cheers erupted from everyone. I was shocked to find that there was a smile on my face. Ron and Hermione got to him first then I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him at the same time that Luna and Neville did. The way he was looking at me made my insides melt, but then I was pushed away from him by the massive crowd, everyone was trying to hug him, thank him; they all just wanted to touch The-Boy-Who-Lived.

I felt incredibly annoyed and even a bit possessive of harry but then I realized that there would be time to talk later, hours and days and maybe years in which to talk. I went to find my family; I needed time to grieve for Fred. My heart throbbed painfully in my chest. Fred wasn't the only one I lost, there was Remus, Tonks, Colin and about fifty more who died in the battle. What was going to happen to little Teddy?

Somehow I found myself sited next to my mother with my head on her shoulder. We were both crying silently. I still couldn't believe that she defeated Bellatrix, I wonder if I would do that if it was my children. I probably would, I decided. George was quiet and just staring blankly at the walls, it like he was in a and bill were next to me looking just has somber has i felt. Bill had his face burried in Fleurs hair, I was surprised to see how much Fleur really cared about this family, maybe I wasn't very fair with her, but she didn't have to treat me like a little child.

I needed to find Harry, I just couldn't take being there anymore. It felt like the sadness was going to swallow me whole.

I kissed my mom on the cheek and told her I was tired and I was going to go get some rest, which wasn't completely honest. She patted my cheek and said "Go ahead honey" in a soft quiet voice.I gave her and my dad a parting hug, i felt so sorry for my parents i can't imagine having to lose a son, but i guess they feel somewhat like i do. Percy took my sit and hugged my mother. I was still kind of angry at him but i was so glad he came back to us. I saw Neville surrounded by a group of admirers and he's grandmother. I was so proud of him. He's really come a long way from that nervous, shy, clumsy little boy I met years ago.

I was practically running when I got to the Portrait Hole. The Fat Lady took one look at me and let me in.

''Thank you" I said has I quickly climbed in.

"Anyone who helped defeated Voldemort can come in." she said with pride in her voice.

I was happy to find that the common room undamaged. Ther was no one there so i just ran directly up the stairs to the boys dormitories. I saw, well I heard Ron's snores and saw him and Hermione with their arms wrapped around each other sleeping peacefully. I smiled, it was about damn time, I thought to myself. Then I focused on Harry. He was sleeping peacefully in he's bed.

He had some bruises and cuts all over he's skin and he's clothes and face was dirty, overall he looked exhausted. He still looked perfect to me though.

"I missed you so much this year Harry, you have no idea how worried i was , how scared i was." I whispered to him even though i knew he couldn't here me.

I watched he's chest rise up and down slowly and my heart lightened has my worries drifted away. I laid down next to him carefully, not wanting to disturb and just listened to he's breathing. It made me feel relaxed and I wasn't even worried about having nightmares about Fred. I got closer to him,until our arms were touching . I gently ran my fingers through he's messy black hair.

" I love you harry" i told him softly.

"Don't ever leave me again." a couple of tears escaped my eyes . I closed my eyes knowing that he was really right here next to me, the boy that i was madly in love with.

I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wrote this at 3 in the morning so i'm sorry if it's not good, but please enjoy it anyways.I am so tired right now ;)**

* * *

Harry's POV

All I could see was fields of green all around me. The sky was a perfect cloudless blue and the sun was shining brightly in the sky. I was dreaming and it wasn't a nightmare which took me completely for surprise. I heard a familiar giggle from my left, it was Ginny. I could always recognize her laugh, even in my dreams. I looked to my left and there she was.

Her long beautiful red hair shining in the sunlight, her warm sparkling cinnamon brown eyes, her cute little freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks and her bright smile that always makes my heart melt. She was wearing a beautiful sundress that and I was knocked out breathless by just looking at her, even though it was just a dream.

I tried to reach out and grab her but she ran away from me and then she giggled again.

"You have to catch me first" she said and I smiled.

I started chasing after her when she started to run again. She was going really fast but I couldn't just let her go, so I just ran faster and I caught up to her after a couple of seconds. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her toward me, has she tried to get away.

"I'm never gonna let you go Gin" I told her so she stopped fighting me and she started laugh again. The sound made me smile again.

"Fine you win" She said simply with a grin. She sat down on the green grass and pulled me down next to her. I laid down my head on the grass and closed my eyes feeling a warm breeze blow through the plain and I smelled something flowery in the wind. Ginny put her head on the crook of my neck and an arm across my chest. I sighed happily and put my arms around her pulling her closer. I could smell her flowery scent just like in real life.

I felt myself wake up and the dream started to disappear but her flowery scent stayed with me. I came back to reality and everything came back to me. The final battle, defeating Voldemort, seeing Remus, Tonks and Fred's dead bodies and I dreaded having to open my eyes and face it all. But then I realized that someone was next to me, someone with a familiar flowery smell. I finally opened my eyes and found myself looking into the warm cinnamon brown eyes of Ginny Weasley.

"Ginny" I said with some effort. She gave me a little smile.

Was i still dreaming?

I was confused so I decided to just keep looking at her and I decided that it wasn't a dream. Her hair was a bit messy and her eyes were red but she was still has beautiful has ever. She's looked like she's been crying a lot and I felt terribly guilty. She just lost a brother and I felt like it was my fault somehow, yet looking into her eyes I saw no anger or resentment toward me and I felt my heart lighten.

She ran her fingers through my hair and I smiled. She was really here with me and she didn't blame me for Fred. Then she looked like she remembered something important and I saw anger fill her eyes and she gripped my hair painfully.

"If you ever pull that stunt you pulled yesterday I'll kill you myself, you got that!" She said in such a fierce voice that I actually believed her. She looked so much like her mother that she scared me.

"I'm sorry" I said honestly but has fast has I could. She let go of my hair and I sighed in relieve.

"I'm such a git"I added and the fire in her eyes died down and she smiled at me.

"I guess I forgive you. You can really be a noble prat sometimes Harry." She said after a second. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer just like in my dream. I breathed her in fully content that she was back in my arms after all this time.

"I missed you terribly, you know. I almost went mental without you, well I did went mental without you a bit." I confessed and she laughed. Her laugh warmed my heart just like it always has.

"I missed you too you idiot and you will never leave me again" she said.

"Never again" I promised. "I want to tell you everything from this last year "I said. I wanted her to know everything I didn't want to have any secrets between us anymore and I wanted to tell her how she was the last thing on my mind before voldemort killed me.

"Yeah me too, but…" "Not right now" I finished for her.

"Exactly" she said.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" I asked just barely noticing we were all alone.

"In the Great Hall" She said and then sighed.

"We need to go down too everyone's waiting for you." she said reluctantly.

"I know" I groaned and she laughed. She knows how much I hate crowds.

"I'll see you downstairs" she said.

"Wait' I said has she began to sit up.

"I need to tell her" I told myself, as I felt myself get nervous. I took a deep breath and I looked into her confused eyes.

"Gin I...I love you" There I finally said it. She looked at me but I couldn't read her face.

"I love you too and it's about damn time you finally noticed." she said and grinned at me.

"Sorry it took me so long to realize it" I said bemused and totally amazed at her.

"It's okay you're a boy" she teased and I chuckled.

She kissed me on my scar, which didn't even hurt at all now that Voldemort was gone, I didn't even notice it anymore.

She got off my bed and said "Hurry up. I'll wait for you downstairs." And then she was gone leaving me with a goofy smile on my face.

* * *

**Wow this was incredibly fluffy for me but i'm proud of it.**

**Please review.**


End file.
